


Cookies

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, baking cookies, bucky being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Reader gets drunk and after getting home from Steve’s party wants to bake cookies, Bucky helps her.





	Cookies

Steve had thrown a party at his place inviting everyone. The night was nearing the end, it was getting late and more than half of the people went home already. Everybody had been dancing, drinking and chatting basically having their time of the life all night. Including Bucky and Y/N.

She was dancing with Wanda in the large living room when she saw Bucky and Steve talking across the room. She thought that they should come to dance so she left Wanda with Vision and made her way towards them with a big smile on her face. Bucky noticed her and smiled back. Y/N almost reached the place where both men were standing when she suddenly tripped over nothing, almost falling but Bucky managed to catch her in his arms and helped her regain her balance. 

‘‘Wow, did you see that I almost landed on my face.’‘ She said giggling.

‘‘Yeah we definitely saw that. You okay doll?’’ Bucky asked concerned.

‘’I’m awesome! You guys need to dance.’’

‘’Nah were good right where we are,’’ Steve said with a smile.

‘’What Steve said.’’ Bucky agreed with his best friend.

‘‘Your no fun. I don’t know about you two but I’m going to get another drink and dance.’‘ Y/N stated.

She turned to go but Bucky’s big hands wrapped around her middle and pulled her back, flush against his chest trapping her.

‘‘Don’t you think you had enough drinks already Y/N?’‘ He asked, his breath fanning against her ear.

‘‘Not yet.’‘ She retorted confidently. And tried to wiggle out of Bucky’s steel grasp without success. Only earning a laugh from both men.

‘‘Youre tripping over air. I think you had enough doll.’‘

‘‘Just one more drink Buck, pleeease.’‘ She pouted and leaned her head back against his shoulder making her best puppy dog eyes.

‘‘I don’t think so, sweetheart.’‘ 

‘‘Oooh, You two are adorable.’‘ Steve chuckled, looking at both of them.

‘‘Steeevo, hey can you please bring me another drink? I’m kinda stuck here.’‘ She asked Steve. 

Steve looked at Bucky who shook his head mouthing no.

‘I don’t think you're boyfriend will like it.’‘

‘‘I won’t tell him.’‘ She whispered loudly to Steve, so the man behind her wouldn’t hear her. At least that’s what she thought.

They both laughed heartedly. 

‘‘Thats it, we are going home. It’s late and I’m pretty sure Steve wants his apartment back.’‘ 

‘‘But…’‘

‘‘No but’s, you're drunk honey.’’

‘‘No I’m not.’‘ She protested.

‘‘Yes you are. You want me to carry you out of here. Because you know I will do that.’‘

‘‘Ugh, Fine.’‘ She sighed in defeat remembering that one time when they got into a fight about some stupid thing. Ater that she stubbornly didn’t want to go home and said that she’s gonna stay with Steve for a few days. Bucky having none of it threw her over his shoulder and carried her all the way home.

They said goodbye to everyone and walked outside in the cold night. Y/N instantly sobered up from the cool air, shuddering slightly and leaning closer to Bucky his hand tightening around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. Their apartment wasn’t far from Steve’s so they walked home enjoying quiet New York at night.

At home, Bucky helped Y/N take off her clothes and pull on his t-shirt because according to her it was comfortable to sleep in.

‘’Thanks, Buck.’’ She said with a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek.

‘’Now let’s get you to bed.’’ He lifted her bridal style and lied her down on her side of the bed, covering her body with a blanket, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

‘’Sweet dreams doll.’’ He said as she closed her eyes. He changed his clothes and turned to get in the bed next to Y/N, but saw her stumble out of the bed.

‘’Hey, where do you think you’re going?’’

‘’I’m going to bake cookies.’’

‘’What?’’ Bucky asked confused.

‘’I want to bake chocolate chip cookies. Wanna help?’’

‘’Do I have a choice?’’

‘’Well…you can go to sleep.’’

‘’And let you burn down our apartment? No thank you.’’ He knew there was no point to argue.

‘’I won’t burn down the house I’m not that drunk, just a little tipsy.’’

‘’I don’t believe you, sweetheart.’’ He squinted his eyes at her with a half-smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen Bucky following close behind her.

He sat down at the table head resting on his hand, watching how his girlfriend turned on the music and tied her hair in a messy ponytail before gathering all the ingredients on the table. It almost looked like she was sober, but her movements gave her away.

‘’Can you please melt the butter?’’ She asked.

‘’Sure.’’ He stood up from his seat to help. Y/N put the necessary amount of butter in the bowl and gave it to Bucky.

‘’Meanwhile, I’m gonna chop the chocolate.’’ She said taking a large knife from a drawer, swinging it in the air.

‘’whoa, whoa, whoa. How about we change the tasks? You melt butter and I’ll take care of chocolate?’’ Bucky suggested looking horrified at the knife in her hand, he didn’t trust her with sharp objects in her current state.

‘’Fine.’’ She sighted throwing the knife on the chopping board and walking to the microwave. She danced and sang along the song swaying her hair while waiting for the timer to run out.

‘’How I ended up with a rock star is beyond me.’’ Bucky said looking up from chopping board laughing.

When microwave beeped she took out the bowl and walked to the table to make the dough.

They made cookie dough and quickly cleaned the kitchen. Y/N put the cookie dough in the fridge before walking to Bucky who was wiping the table, wrapping her hands around his waist and resting her head against his back.

‘’You’re so comfortable.’’ She hummed against his cotton shirt.

Bucky chuckled turning around grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up on the table and stepping between her legs. She put her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer for a slow kiss.

‘’Ready for bed?’’ He asked breaking the kiss.

‘’What about the cookies?’’

‘’You said they need to stay in the fridge for at least an hour. We can bake them tomorrow.’’ 

‘’Bed sounds good.’’ She said with a sleepy smile.

He smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He gently lowered her down on the bed before getting in himself and bringing her closer to him.

‘’I love you, James.’’ Y/N said already half asleep, head on his shoulder and hand on his chest.

‘’I love you too, Y/n’’ He kissed the top of her head and let the sleep overtake him.


End file.
